The present invention pertains generally to medical devices and systems for their introduction. In certain aspects, the invention relates to systems and methods for percutaneously introducing vascular devices such as vascular filters under ultrasound guidance, and to delivery components and implant features that are useful therein.
Vascular devices are commonly percutaneously introduced under fluoroscopic guidance. For example, vena cava filters are most often placed under fluoroscopic guidance with the injection of contrast agent to provide a cavogram characterizing the site of intended implantation. Such fluoroscopic procedures must be performed in a specially equipped room such as an X-ray suite. This not only necessitates transport of an often critically ill patient to the suite but also adds significant expense to the procedure.
Ultrasound imaging technology, including intravenous ultrasound (IVUS) imaging, has been used to some extent in the diagnosis and in the treatment of patients. However, the images generated with IVUS and other ultrasound technology are often more difficult to interpret for purposes of implant guidance, particularly for physicians or other health care providers who are more accustomed to fluoroscopic images.
Needs exists for improved and/or alternative methods, systems and device features whereby the introduction of vascular devices such as vena cava filters can be guided under ultrasound imaging techniques. In certain of its aspects, the present invention is addressed to these needs.